


H2OVanoss One Shots

by Animator2B



Category: H2OVanoss - Fandom
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animator2B/pseuds/Animator2B
Summary: I am still going to be writing one-shots, but they are going to be separate from this one. Mostly because I don't write that many one-shots anymore.I like this ship and I occasionally write one shots so... There. I'm also new to this Archive of Our Own thing so it's gonna be a bumpy ride. I have posted on other websites, but I'm not going to be posting everything I've wrote here. The reason being that some of the one shots and other stuff I've done are absolute garbage, so I'll spare you guys from reading that.





	1. Wings, Ears, and a Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feathers, fur, and the cool night-time breeze. What more could you want?

     The night time breeze moved across the building rooftops in Los Santos. The breeze ruffled feathers as fingers ran over the large wings, "I still can't believe you hide these for so long!" The wings then were stretched out to full length as the observer's eyes widen in awe. "I'm... I'm just glad that I can finally share this with someone." He felt a shiver ran down his back at the feeling of someone, beside himself, touching his wings. "Oh... I found a loose feather, Evan."

"You can just pluck it off then. Any loose feathers are going to fall off anyway." The loose orange-brown feather blew in the wind as it was taken off. "Why me?" Evan turned, "You mean why did I show you this?"

"Yeah... Why me out of everyone?" Evan gave the other a warm smile, "I felt most comfortable telling you, Del." Delirious smiled then looked back at the wings, "So, how were you able to hide these?"

"Well... I have an ability that I call shifting. It basically gets rid of my wings for a while before I shift back."

"Now that I think about it... Why can you do that? Why do you have wings? How did you get them?"  
"I.... I don't know... I've had these for a long as I could remember, same with my shifting ability... If my parents do know anything they won't tell me... But I highly doubt they know anything.... I've just kinda learned to stop questioning it."  
"Oh." With that they sat in silence as Delirious continued to run his fingers across the soft feathers. After a bit he stop and looked across the city, "So... Ev, you can actually fly right?"

"Of course."

"Have you ever... Thought about taking someone with you?" Evan turned to Delirious and chuckled, "Del, you're the only person who knows outside of my family and they... They are kinda uncomfortable with the subject."

"So, that's a no?"

"Yeah... Why are you asking anyway?"

"Well... I was just wondering if... If... If you could... Take me flying with you."

"Oh... Yeah, I think I can do that... I can't promise a smooth ride." Evan stood up and stretched out his wings, "Well, um... How about you just piggy back me?"

"Um... You sure you're okay with that?"

"Yeah, come on." Delirious hesitantly stood up. He wrapped his arms around the winged man's neck and jumped in order to wrap his legs around the others waist, "Ofh!"

"Sorry, Ev!"

"It's okay! Just lost my balance for a second... Okay!" Evan then wrapped his arms around Delirious's legs, "You ready?"

"Um... Ready?"

"You don't sound like it."

"Sh- shut up... Just- just go!" Evan chuckled as he walked closer to the edge. With every step Delirious's grip began to getting tighter. "Del, are you trying to choke me to death?"

"No."  
"It seems like you are!"

"I'm just... I'm just nervous..."

"You sure you want to do this then?"

"Y- yeah..." Evan stepped onto the ledge, "You double sure?" Delirious growled in frustration, "Yes! Just... Go slow."

"Ok... By the way."

"Y- yeah?"

"Why do you want to fly with me?"

"I'm... Curious of what it's like."

"Oh? Well... It's pretty much like flying in a plane, but you can feel the wind and you control where you want to go, and how fast you get there." Delirious had his eyes shut during the conversation and he felt the steady breeze, "Oh... Ok." There was silence for a little bit before Evan spoke up again, "Do you have your eyes close?"

"Y- yeah, why?"

"Well, open them." Delirious slowly opened one eye and saw the lights of the city slowly passing by underneath him, "Ah!" His grip suddenly got tighter, "Wh- WHEN DID YOU TAKE OFF?!"  
"A bit ago, which I'm actually you didn't notice since taking off is not the quietest thing in the world." Evan was steadily gliding over the city, enjoying the breeze blowing through his hair and feathers. Delirious had to take a few deep breaths before he opened his eyes again. There was silence between the two for a little while again until Evan spoke up again, "You ok Del?"  
"Yeah... I'm fine." Evan felt Delirious's grip loosen, "Hey, at least you've calmed down."

"Mhmm.... Um Ev?"

"Yeah?"

"Can... Can we stop for a second?"

"Ok?" Evan softly landed on the closest building and let Delirious down, "Do you need to sit down for a second?" Delirious sat down and nodded, "Yeah... But I also got to tell you something." Evan raised a brow and sat beside him, "What?"  
"You're not the only one... The only one to be part animal." Even looked at Delirious with surprise, "Wait! There's others like me?" Delirious nodded and looked towards the sky, "Yeah, you even know some of them."

"Oh?" Delirious nodded again, "Yeah... Tyler, Mini, Daithi, Brock... And... And myself."

"Wh-"

"Yeah... We are all part of a large group."

"T-there's a group of people like... Like me- er- us?"

"Yeah... All of us are trying to find out why we are... What we are."

"Oh... So... What animal are you?"

"Well... You've been interested in a raccoon."

"Oh, do you have a tail then?"

"Tail and ears." Evan stared at Delirious for a few seconds, "Del... You better shift... Right now."

"What? Why?"

"Hey! I showed you my wings! Now show me you ears and tail." Delirious gave Evan a frustrated look, "No!"

"Why not?"

"I just... I... I don't feel comfortable."

"What? Why?"

"It never felt... Right to me to have the ears and tail."

"So... You're not comfortable with who you are?"

"I- ... No... Well... I guess."

"Del... Just this one time?"

"And you'll never ask again?"

"I promise." Delirious was silent for a moment before he sighed, "Fine."

***5 Minutes later***

"Can you please stop touching my ears?"

"Nope! This is, most likely, the only chance I'll see them!"

"So?"

"I'm not gonna lie... They're adorable."

"Please don't say that... And now you're harassing my tail."

"You're tail is so fluffy."

"Evan... Stop it."

"Umm... No."

"Evan!"

"Ah, but you're-"

"No! I'm not cute! I'm a vicious creature!"

"Yes... A kind of creature that steals cookies from the cookie jar."

"Stop it! I'm am vicious!"

"Yeah, so vicious that I just want to hug you." Delirious gave Vanoss a evil stare, "Oh... It's a hug you want, huh?"

"Yes... Ohf!" Delirious tackled him, "Here is your hug!" Delirious gave a evil laugh as he began to wrestle with Evan. "Hey!"

"Is this what you wanted?"

"You know what... No."

"Huh?" Evan managed to flip over and pinned Delirious, "I want this a bit more." Delirious's ears perked up in surprise as Evan slowly pressed there lips together. Delirious's tail slowly went side to side as he enjoyed the kiss. Evan slowly pulled away and chuckled, "Yeah... I definitely wanted that more."


	2. Animal Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a continuation of Wings, Ears, and a Tail.

     A few feathers fell to the floor as orangish-brown wings stretched out. Evan sighed in frustration before looking over his wings to see that a few bald spots were forming. He picked up the fallen feathers and tossed them in the trash just as he heard someone knocking on his apartment door. "Who's there?"

"Who do you think dumb-ass? Heheh!" Evan rolled his eyes before he slightly opened the door, to see his friend, "Do you have an appointment?" Delirious laughed, "Just let me in! Heheh!" Evan opened up the door to let Delirious in. "So how's my owl friend- holy shit! Why the hell do you have bald spots?"

"My wings are molting. Other than that everything else is fine... So why are you here?"

"Oh yeah! Remember about the group that I talked about the other night?"

"You didn't really go in depth about it but... Yeah?"

"Well today there is going to be a meeting thing today... And I thought that you would like to join since you would get to know other animal shifters." Evan thought about it for a few moments, "Well... I don't see why not." Evan still was shock by the fact that he was not the only one with the animal shifting ability, and it didn't seem like a bad idea to go and met a few. "Okay! Then I'll come back later to get you when it's about to start."

"Can't you just tell me where it is?"

"Well... No... The people that usually organize these meeting things don't tell us anything until an hour before it starts." Evan raised a brow, "Why would they do that?" Delirious shrugged, "I'm not sure... You would think that being part chicken would make you a bit chatty." Evan slightly chuckled, "Are the guys actually part chicken?"

"One of them is. The other is part fox."

"Well, what an unlikely duo." Delirious laughed, "To be fair we are too."

"What do you mean?" Delirious smirked before walking up to Evan and wrapping his arms around the others neck, "I did a bit of research about raccoon's yesterday and I found out something very interesting." Evan wrapped his arms around Delirious, "Oh?" Delirious chuckled before speaking in a low tone, "I found out that raccoons... Eat owls." Vanoss's eyes widened and he took a small step back, "Wait, what?" Delirious bursted out into laughter before saying, "That's what I said when I found out! Then I found out that it's very rare for that to happen."

"Oh." Delirious chuckled again, "Well, I have to go now. I'll pick you up later." Vanoss smiled, "See you." As Delirious was walking out he plucked a feather from Evan's wing. "Ow! What the hell?" Delirious let out a mischievous laugh, "What? It was going to fall off anyway!"

"Asshole."

"You know you love me~" Vanoss spoke in a joking tone, "Sometimes I question why."

**********

     Delirious pulled into a parking space in the parking lot. Evan was tapping his finger on the door, a bit nervous about meeting other animal shifters. He looked out the window to see some of his friends, Tyler, Min, Daithi, and Brock. Seeing them made him feel a bit calmer, but not much. Delirious suddenly chuckled. "What are you laughing at?" Vanoss asked. "I just remembered that you haven't told the guys that you're one of us. They will be really confuse when they see you."

"Oh... Yeah, probably."

"Come on let's go." Delirious got out of the car and started to head towards the guys. Vanoss took a deep breath before exiting out of the car. When the others noticed Evan they had questioning expressions. Tyler looked towards Delirious, "Um... Delirious?"

"Haha! Don't worry guys. There is a reason why he's here." Daithi's eyes widen, "Is he-" Vanoss interrupted him, "Yeah.... I am." Delirious spoke before anyone else could, "You can't ask what animal he is! You have to wait." Vanoss nervously laughed. The group talked for a little bit, the others waiting to tell Vanoss what their animals are.

  
     When the group entered the building Evan immediately saw fur, feathers, and scales. Everyone in the building had shifted to show their inner animals. Conversation filled the room as Evan looked around. There were a large number of different animals ranging from land to water to air. There was fins, gills, ears, tails, snouts, beaks, paws, claws, but there was something that Vanoss didn't see. No-one who was part bird had wings, which slightly confused Evan. He thought that wings would have been common. He shrugged it off for the moment and followed Delirious, who was leading him to the people who organized this gathering. After pushing through some of the crowd Evan saw two people, a man and a woman, who might be the two Delirious was looking for. The women had, what appeared to be, white feathers sticking out of her hair and the man had fox ears and a bushy tail. Vanoss slightly chuckled because the ears and tail reminded him of the night that he and Delirious revealed to each other that they were animal shifters. Evan pointed out the two to Delirious, "Are those two the people you're looking for?" Delirious nodded, "Yep! Come on." Delirious walked up to the two animal shifters, with Evan following close behind, "Hey! Lela! Toby!" The two turned to them and waved to Delirious and Lela spoke, "Hello, what do you need?" Delirious made a motion towards Vanoss, "This is my friend, Evan-"

"A new hybrid?!" Toby suddenly asked. After a few moments of silence Toby spoke again, "Sorry... There hasn't been any new hybrids at one of our meetings for awhile." Delirious chuckled, "It's okay." Lela looked at Evan, "So, what animal are you?"

"Owl." Lela smiled, "Hey! Another member of the feathered family!"

"I guess?"

"Should we introduce our new member now or should we wait till this is almost over?" Toby asked Lela. "I don't see why we can't do it now. So, Evan."

"Yeah?"

"We're going to introduce you to the others, be ready to show your animal side." Evan felt his face heat up, "I... Uh." Delirious elbowed him, "You'll be fine Ev- oh... Is it about your... Feather problem?" Lela chuckled, "Oh, are you molting? Don't worry it happens to all of us Feathered folk so, we won't judge."

"Well- I-" Evan didn't care about the molting thing. He was not comfortable with showing his wings. He had a hard time just showing Delirious! The one he closest to and loves. It is very different situation when revealing his wings to a room full of strangers. Delirious frowned and said to Lela and Toby that he and Evan needed a moment. "Evan... It's not about the feathers is it?" Evan nodded looked down at his feet. Delirious was silent for a few moments before he sighed, "Evan." Evan looked up and his eyes widened when he saw familiar ears and he felt fur brush against his hand, "Del? Why did you shift?" Delirious's raccoon ears twitched, "To make you feel a bit more comfortable about shifting." He softly smiled, "I'll stand right next to you when Lela and Toby introduce you to everyone. Trust me... It will be over before you know it." Delirious's tail was moving back and forth. Evan couldn't help but slightly chuckle, "I'm glad to see my adorable little raccoon again. Delirious softly hissed at the comment, " Yeah, yeah.... Come on, let's get this over with so I can change back." He grabbed Evan's hand and told Lela and Tony that they can start.

  
     It took awhile for Lela and Tony to quiet down the building in order to make an announcement. They told the animal shifters that they wanted to introduce the newest member. Delirious was standing close to Evan, brushing his tail against the other's leg. Even with Delirious standing so close to him, Evan was still scared stiff. Evan took a deep breath to try to calm himself as Lela spoke, "We have a new Feathered hybrid joining us... Give a warm welcome for our new member, Evan." Delirious looked towards Evan and slowly pushed him forward. Evan cleared his throat and tried to not think about the large amount of eyes watching. He felt his wings begin to appear. He heard whispering in the crowd and among Lela and Toby. This caused Evan to slightly lose focus on his shifting. Delirious spoke, "Ignore it Evan." Evan took a deep breath and drowned out the whispers with his own thoughts. Evan slowly exhaled when he finished shifting. His wings spread out, allowing air to flow between his feathers. Delirious chuckled, "There you go Ev." Evan looked back to see that Delirious already shifted back, "Really?"

"Yes, really. You know how I feel-"

"I know... I know." The two softly chuckled just as they realized that the whole building was quiet. They looked back to the crowd and Lela and Toby to see that all of them were staring at Evan. Evan froze up again. Delirious looked at Lela, "Why are you just staring?"

"He... He has wings... Why did you bring him here?" Lela spoke in a fearful tone. Delirious raised a brow, "Because he has... Wings- what the hell is the issue?" Delirious quickly glanced over at his friends, they seemed just as confused as he was. Except for Brock, who has known and has been a part of the group of animal shifters the longest. He seemed very concerned. Delirious looked back to Lela and Toby. Tony's ears were back and he softly hissed, "Get him out of here." Evan felt his muscles tense up. Delirious snarled, "What?!" Brock walked up to Delirious, "Delirious, let's just go... I'll explain to you guys." Evan followed Brock and the rest of the guys, while shifting back to normal. There was whispers among the crowd as the group of friends left. Brock told everyone to head back to Evan's place since the other animal shifters may dislike Evan being so close.

     Evan was pacing around the room, angry and confused at what happened. Everyone was a bit upset from what happened. Brock sighed, "Everyone just call down and let me explain." Delirious shook his head, "Calm down?! Why the hell should I do that?! They always said, 'this is a place where can show your animal sides there's no judgement here!' I mean- what the fuck Moo?!"

"Delirious they have a reason to be concerned!" Tyler sighed in annoyance, "And what is that reason?!"

"Any Feathered hybrids who have wings seem to... Carry bad luck with them and then disappear." Evan felt his wings stiffen, "What do you mean disappear?!"

"Just... Gone, but winged hybrids aren't the only ones to disappear. Any Scaled hybrid who are part alligator and any Furred hybrid who are part tiger also disappear. No-one is sure what happens to them." Evan felt a shiver run down his spine, "Just... Poof?" Brock was about to speak, but Mini decided to speak before he could, "How about we drop this conversation? I really don't like where this is going." Delirious agreed, "Yeah, I don't like the way that this is going either." Evan felt Delirious run his hand over his wings, running his fingers through the feathers. Evan felt his muscles relax and a few feathers falling off as Delirious continued. Daithi raised a brow, "Uh... You okay there?" Evan sighed in annoyance, "Yeah, my wings are just molting, that's all."

"Oh." The room quickly became quiet as the previous conversation hovered. Tyler cleared his throat, trying to ease the tension, "So... Evan, I'm guessing that your an owl, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Hah, you did the same thing that me and Delirious did on GTA." Evan chuckled, "I kinda had a feeling that you did the same thing." The room became quiet again. Moo shifted from one foot to the other, "Well... How about we,um... Just... Um... Chat... About something not related to... Um... You know." Everyone agreed.

     An hour or two passed and the tense air quickly dissipated. Everyone, except Delirious, felt comfortable enough to shift. Mini's fluffy dog tail was wrapped around himself  as he watched the others play a video game, his ears twitching once in awhile. Daithi sat on the couch, occasionally smacking Tyler's pig ears with his lion tail on purpose. Brock's scaled iguana tail laid lazily on the ground as he played the game. Delirious had his arms around Evan's shoulders and was leaning on his back. Evan was playing a multiplayer game with Tyler and Moo and hours seemed to pass by.

     After a few hours everyone had left, leaving Evan and Delirious. The two sat in silence on the couch, with Delirious occasionally picking a loose feather from a wing. Delirious then plucked a feather that was not loose, causing Evan to slightly yelp in pain. "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay... I know you didn't mean to." Now that the silence was broken the tense air from before hovered over them. "I wonder what happens to those animal shifters that disappeared." Evan softly said. Delirious sighed, "I don't know Ev... But what I do know is that you won't end up where they are."

"How can you be sure? Brock said that they disappear without a trace!"

"I won't let you disappear. I'm the rabid raccoon who will protect his little owl." Evan smiled and wrapped his wing around Delirious, "Then who's caring for the raccoon?.. The little owl?"

"Nope."

"Huh?"

"The dog, the lion, the iguana, and the pig are going to help, and the little owl can protect himself as well."

"Oh." Delirious chuckled and glanced at the time, "Wow is it already that late? Guess I'm staying here for the night."

"That's okay."

"Can... Is it okay if I sleep... Next to you tonight?"

"Yeah... That is definitely okay."


	3. Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some descriptive writing practice.

The sun was pouring it's golden rays over the blue waves and the soft sand. The water sparkling as the rays hit it. Little crabs fled to their little mud dens, in fear of running feet. The warm sand felt warm and coarse between their toes. The laughs of children could be heard in the distance. Overhead the vultures of the beach cawed in search of food. The group of friends walked to a wooden structure that provided shade. Two dogs yipped at their owner who carried the cooler filled with food and drinks. Another dog walked beside his owner quietly on his leash. The man with spike, black hair had his arm around the waist of the man with eyes that match the sparkling blue ocean. The one who wore glasses adjusted them while carrying a volleyball. The two dogs continued to yap until their owner finally told them to stop, "Archie! Kino!" The man with ocean blues eye chuckled as the other dog started to get antsy. "Calm down Joe!" His owner spoke with annoyance in his tone. The owner of the two yipping dogs placed the cooler on a table that was underneath the wooden structure and sighed, "Me and Nogla are going to walk these stupids for a little bit. Can you start setting up the net, Mini?"

"Aye, aye, Tyler!" Mini set the volleyball by the cooler before walking back to his car to grab the net. "I'm going to help him, okay Ev." The man with ocean blue eyes said before following Mini, leaving the man with spiked, black hair by himself.

Nogla and Tyler came back, the dogs now calm, to see Mini and Delirious tossing the volleyball back and forth. The net was up, the poles digging deep into the golden sand. Evan was laying on a towel close by, an umbrella covering him with shade. The dog's leashes were tied to the wooden structure. Archie and Kino began to wrestle with Joe barking at them. Sand covering all three's fur. "Evan, are you gonna play?" Tyler asked as he caught the volleyball.

"Not right now." Tyler shrugged, "Okay. Who's on my team?" Mini adjusted his glasses as he moved to one side of the net, "Me and Delirious are on a team."

"Wha- I'm stuck with fucking Nogla?"

"Aye! What's wrong with that?" Tyler chuckled, "Nothing, lets just play."

The dogs laid in the shade, watching the ball go back and forth as the air grew comfortably warm. Evan's eye lids grew heavy as he enjoyed the warm air. The volleyball sailed across the net. It was a bit out of Delirious's reach. It bounced off the tip of his fingers, and flew behind him. He was breathing heavily, getting a bit exhausted from playing. The ball rolled across the sand, leaving a trail behind it, and it softly bumped into Evan. "Sorry Ev." Evan sat up and shook his head, to get rid of the drowsy fog in his head, "It's okay Del." He rolled the ball to Delirious, who just picked it up and tossed it to Mini, "I'm gonna take a little break, guys." Tyler shrugged, "Okay, I was planning on getting a bite to eat anyway." Delirious sat down on the warm sand right next to Evan, "Are you getting tired?"

"Yep." Delirious ran his hand through Evan's hair, sand falling out of his hair from the action. Delirious closed the gap between them and laid his head on Evan's shoulder, "Maybe next time it's can just be the two of us that come out here." Evan responded with a tired hum before wrapping an arm around Delirious. The two could hear Tyler in the distance, "Hah! Gaaaayyy!" They softly chuckled at the comment and didn't even look at him.


	4. It's a Cats Life for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a cat person.

     It hurt... It hurt a lot. The way that my insides shifted, my bones cracked, it just hurt... But that's what I get for trusting those bastards, isn't it? "It'll be fine. It's harmless!" Lying bastards... Now I'm on the street walking on four legs and wearing black and white fur... I'm a fucking cat... I got turned into a _fucking_ cat! It's been two very... Two **very** long days since I got turned into a cat. And I've just been wandering the streets, trying to find those bastards so that they can change me back... I will never underappreciated opposable thumbs ever again... Or food... I'm starving.

     Streets... Cars... People who look at me and say, "Hey kitty kitty."... People who kick me... People who ignored me... That was all that I found before a guy from animal control started to chase me around, "Hey, you pesky cat!" I hissed when the guy caught up and picked me up by the scruff of my neck, "I swear to god if you don't put me down I will scratch your fucking eyes out!" I cried out before I remembered that he wouldn't be able to understand me.

     No wonder animals hate cages... They are fucking uncomfortable... The animals surrounding me were complaining too. "These cages make my paws hurt!" A yappy dog cried out. "Shut yer yap ya stupid dog." A fat cat hissed. I sighed and tried to cover my ears in annoyance. "Hey you, black cat." I ignored it. "Hey! Yohoo~ Cat! Black cat! Hey-"

"What?!" I snapped. A German Sheppard sat across from me, "You seem annoyed by all this noise."

"And you're not?"

"You get used to it... What's your name?" I didn't see a point to not tell him, "Evan... Yours?"

"Name's Roger." I chuckled, "Roger that." He replied sarcastically, "Oooh, never heard that one before." I chuckled again, "I'm not surprised." Me and Roger ended up talking for a long time. I ended up telling him that I was actually a human... Which led to him calling me a 'Crazy cat' and for the rest of the animals to laugh at me... Whatever... I don't care.

     How many days has it been? I'm not sure... Same cage, same dogs, same cats, some people every once in awhile... And cat food... Which is absolutely disgusting and dry as shit. But I'm in no position to complain since I'm in the animal equivalent of prison... I hate my life... Especially since Roger was adopted by someone and now I have no-one to talk to... Ugh...

     Adoption. I try my best to be the most unpleasant animal when people come through to adopt a pet. I can't, and won't, get adopted. I need to change back and getting adopt may prevent that from happening, and I think I am really close to unlocking the cage with my paws. But on one day I heard a familiar voice. "Man... There's a lot of animals here." Hearing that voice made me so happy, "Delirious?" Sure enough when he walked in front of my cage, it was, "Delirious! Delirious!" I stuck out a paw and tried to claw at his pants. The woman who shows people around the place chuckled when she saw me, "This one is usually a pain when someone comes in here, but he seems to like you. Are you looking for a cat?" Delirious looked at me, "Oh... No, I'm looking to adopt a dog." The woman's smile turned into a frown, "Oh... Okay." I got a little frustrated when he said that, "Delirious! You are definitely looking for a cat, and I'm the one you're gonna get." I hissed. I thought that maybe, just maybe, he will be able to help me! I can find someway to communicate with him. The two then began to walk away, and I can't have that. "Delirious get your ass back here and adopt me!" I thought about what I said for a moment, "That sounded very weird!" I began to cause a big racket that... Erm... Made the other animals restless. "Hey! Quiet down!"

"Shut up stupid cat!"

"Noise! Noise!" The woman sighed, "Oh dear... I'm sorry about this."

"It's fine. Animals can be unpredictable at times." And they continued walking. "Goddamn it Delirious! Delirious? DELIRIOUS!" Delirious suddenly looked back. "Yes! Delirious, please!" I rammed against the front of the cage, pushing it forward, "Please!" Delirious and the woman looked at me, "He really wants your attention."

"I can see that." He walked back to my cage and looked me straight into my eyes, "Hey, little guy." He put a finger through the bars and scratched my head... It actually felt really good... Especially when he scratched my cheek! But then I started to... Purr- Okay, that's enough! I pulled away and looked up at him, "Come on Delirious." He softly smiled. The woman walked up, "Is he making you change your mind?"

"A little bit." My ears perked up, and then he backed away from me, "Hey, no! Delirious!"

"I still want to look at the dogs."

"Hey- No!"

"Well... Okay. There are more dogs in the next room."

"DELIRIOUS!" He was gone... Goddamn it Delirious... I went to the back corner of my cage and curled up. Maybe he'll come back.

     I feel asleep... I don't know how I feel asleep that fast, but I don't really care. What woke me up was someone tapping on the cage, "Hey, little guy. I'm back."

"Delirious?" I immediately got up and moved toward the cage door. The woman chuckled, "I've never seen him act this way... Are you going to adopt him, now that you thought about it?"

"Yeah... The only problem is that I've never taken care of a cat before."

"They are actually really easy to care for. You just need to feed and water them and clean their litter box every day."

"I don't have a litter box back at my house, though."

"Well, we do sell litter boxes along with the litter."

"Oh, where?"

"It's in the back. Ask for someone to show you while I handle this little guy." I let out a hiss when she came close. I'm sorry but I don't want to be picked up, miss. "Oh dear... There's the little monster I know." She said followed by a nervous chuckle. "I'll be right back." She exited out of the room. Delirious looked at me, "Now I see what she meant about you being a pain."

"You can call me a shit head. Since that's the way I've been acting." He softly chuckled, "You're a little shit head aren't ya?" I chuckled when he actually said that, "Damn right I am." The woman came back with a guy, who sighed, "Oh... Yes... This one." She nodded, "Yes, please help him deal with this one while I get some cat supplies." The guy nodded and she left. He sighed, "This one... He's not the worst I've had to deal with... But he's up there... Why do you want to adopt him?" Delirious shrugged, "He seems nice to me." The man chuckled, "Pick him up then." Oh boy... I really don't want to be picked up! Uhg... Maybe it won't be so bad. Delirious opened the cage, "Okay... Come here." He wrapped his arms around me and picked me up. And well... I mean... I felt very... Comfortable in Delirious's arms... I felt warm... Safe... I didn't want him to put me down... I just realize how that sounds... I didn't mean for it to sound gay... Anyway, the guy looked at Delirious kinda astounded, "Huh... He does like you." He then went and got a pet carrier to place me in... Great another cage... Whatever I'll be able to run free soon... Oh, and I forgot to mention... Delirious got me a collar... Goddamn it.

     The car ride back to Delirious's place was very... Crazy and bumpy. I'm not sure if it was just because I was sitting on the ground or if was just Delirious's driving... Either way I'm gonna slap him once I'm human again because this ride is making me sick!

     Once the pet carrier was opened I just ran around the house. My god it felt good to run around and stretch my muscles! "Wow, you really wanted out."

"Oh, yes I did!" He chuckled as he watched me run about, "It may not be so bad to have a cat... What should I call you?"

"Evan."

"I tried to think about it on the ride, but I couldn't think of anything."

"Evan. I know you can't understand me, but my name is EVAN!" He pat me on the head and left in order to set up the litter box. I just explored the place. I've been in Delirious's house before, but I usually stayed in the living room area. And as I began to explore... I started to get a strange urge to scratch my cheek against everything! I don't know why... Maybe it's just a cat thing... Well... I'm not sure... And I'm not sure if Delirious will like me running about and scratching my cheek on everything... I began scratching my cheek against things anyway.

     He ended up naming me Blake... I'm just going to ignore him when he calls me that. The collar I have to wear is also very itchy. I hate it!

     Delirious talks to himself a lot. I found that out quickly over the past few days. He's actually been talking about me- the human me- and how he's getting concern about my 'disappearance,' "I wonder what happened to Evan."

"It's been days since Evan has talked to me and the guys." And so on... Every time he said my name I would walk up to him and meow, trying to let him know that I'm right next to him... It hasn't been working so far... I don't want to see him like this.

     Dry cat food... It's terrible... It's really really terrible. I gagged when I eat it, which was making Delirious very concern, "Why are you gagging so much?"

"I can't stand this shit... Can I have some of those treats?" The cat treat aren't that bad, so I end up begging for them... Yes, I beg for food from Delirious... I can't get to the treats or open them so I have to. "I know you're not sick, you seem to eat the treats just fine... Are you just picky about what you eat?" I nodded, "Yes." Delirious stared at me and softly chuckled, "It seems like you understand me sometimes."

"That's because I can... Now get me those treats." He sighed, "Maybe I should get you different food."

"Yes! Please do that! I'm starving!"

"I'll get you some different food tonight." He pat my back and messed with my collar, which has a tag on it now... _Blak_ e... Ugh... Delirious got me wet cat food when he went out... It's not that bad. He was a bit upset though because wet cat food is a bit expensive and he called me a "spoiled fatty." Which made me chuckle, "Well, if you're going to buy a guy food you might as well buy him stuff that he likes."

     I was laying on the couch one day, thinking about how to communicate with Delirious, when he walked up and sat next to me. He turned on the TV and began to watch a show as he gave me attention... I hate to admit it but... This is favorite part of being a cat. I just felt so comforted every time... The only time I don't like it is when I start to purr as a result. That's usually when I move away from him. This time I was caught up with watching the TV I didn't even realize that I was purring. Until, Delirious said something, "You're not moving away... You must be getting comfortable about living here." I looked at him and realized what I was doing. I sighed, "I just didn't realize that I was doing that." I stayed where I was anyway... I was enjoying myself.

     I just found the best place to lay down and take a nap. Delirious's bed is very comfortable and it's smell made me happy. This spot was short lived though. "Blake!"

"Ignoring you!"

"Get off the bed! Come on." I shook my head and looked away. He sighed, "Evan?" My ears perked up and I jumped off the bed. "I thought so... You have the same name as my friend."

"That's because I am your friend... You just don't know yet." He sat down and pat the bed, "You can hop back up, Evan." I sighed, "Come on dude... I just got down... Whatever." I hopped back up and curled up next to him. He began to run his hand along my back, "I want to know what happened to him... I found out a few days ago that he went missing two months ago."

"That's why you haven't been talkative recently... Delirious... I'm right here."

"I miss him." It felt like my heart broke to a million pieces... I don't like seeing Delirious this way... I want the Delirious with a big grin back... I want the Delirious who laughs at everything back... Right now I'm looking at a Delirious who is depressed because of my stupid mistake... "I'm sorry Delirious." I moved a bit closer to Delirious and pat his leg with a paw. He looked at me and softly smiled, and he began to scratch the area behind my ear. I started to purr because of it. I didn't care right now, I was concern about Delirious at the moment. I ended sleeping at the foot of the bed over night.

     For the past few days I've been practicing how to type with paws. It's difficult and slow, but I'm able to write words! So, Delirious is going to come home to an interesting message on his computer. When he did come home and saw the message he looked at it as if he wasn't sure if he was imagining it. He looked at me, "No." I nodded, "Yes." He shook his head, "No." I sighed before hopping onto the desk and typing, "Yes," on the computer. "No, no, no... There is no way that my cat is actually my friend who was turned into a cat... That's fucking insane."

"Well, you better believe it." He was silent for a few moments. "Del, it is me... Evan." He looked at my new tag that he got for my collar, which has my actual name on it, "Okay... I don't know how to respond to this... My missing friend... Is my cat... Wait... That actually explains a lot."

"Yah think?" It took him awhile to believe that I was- well- me. I was able to tell him everything that happened, and he wanted to help find the bastards who changed me.

     It's been a few weeks since I told Delirious about everything, via keyboard... He's out trying to find those bastards while I'm at home... I haven't been feeling well for the past two days. I haven't been able to eat or even walk around without feeling sick to my stomach... I hacked up some hairballs too... Yuck... Delirious just told me to stay and lay down, and he left a little water bowl next to me. It warmed my heart that he cared so much... He came back later and said he couldn't find them. He felt sorry and carried me to his bed. I slept there for the rest of the night.

**********

     I don't know how to feel about this whole situation... I adopted a black cat with white spots, when I meant to get a dog, and I found out that the cat I got is actually my best friend who was tricked by some guys and was turned into a cat... I just... How do you respond to that?

      I've been concern about Evan. He's been sick and it's seems to be getting worse with each day... I'm afraid that he may die because of whatever those guys gave him... That may just be my paranoid mind talking. He may only be a little sick... And because he's been sick he hasn't had the strength to type in order to talk to me. I sat on the edge of my bed just thinking as Evan laid close by, his ear twitching once in awhile. He let out a small mewl. It sounded as if he was in pain. "Ev?" He looked at me. "Are you in pain?" He nodded. "Come here." I picked him up, carefully, and placed him on my lap. I began to pat his back. He let out a pain meow. "Sorry." I decided to scratch behind his ear. His favorite spot seems to be behind his right ear, which has a small white spot. He chest vibrated as he softly purred. I sighed, "You'll be okay, Ev... You'll be okay." He curled up and let out a tired and pained meow. "Let's go to bed." I slowly and carefully took him off my lap and placed him back on the bed. "At this point you are not just sick... Something is wrong... On a scale of one to ten how bad is the pain. Just twitch your ear." One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... "Six?" He nodded. I sighed, "I'm taking you to the vet tomorrow." I laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

**********

So... Much... Pain... Bones... Hurt... Everything hurts... It's hurts to breath...

**********

     Delirious was breathing softly, laying in a light sleep. He let out a slow sigh as he enjoyed the warmth- warmth? He didn't remember covering himself with a blanket. He slowly dragged himself out of his sleep and realized a hand was placed on his chest. It wasn't his. He looked towards the side where the warmth was. His face became buried in hair and he saw ears. Out of confusion he sat up. His eyes widened in surprise.

**********

     I can't believe what I just woke up to. I poked the sleeping figure next to me. He groaned, "Leave me alone."

"Evan?"

"Fuck off... I haven't been able to get sleep until now."

"Well... Do you know why?" He shrugged before his ears perked up, "Did you just... Respond to what I said?"

"Yeah." He sat up and looked at me, "H- How did you understand me?" I grabbed his wrist, "Do you not realize?" He looked at his hand with a confused expression. As if he had forgotten that he originally had hands in the first place, "When did?" I shrugged, "I guess you changed back in the middle of the night... I'm not sure why... Well... You didn't fully change back."

"Huh?" His ear twitched. "You still have cat ears." He reached up and touched his ears, "I... Why?"

"You think I know?" He shrugged. I sat up and realized something. "Hey... Why is your face so red?"

"I- I'm going to find you some clothes."

"Oh."

**********

     I stared at myself in the mirror. I messed with my cat ears, still confused about why they're still like this. I sighed and adjusted the blue hoodie I was wearing. All of Delirious's shirts were a bit too small for me so I have to wear his hoodie instead. I walked out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen, where Delirious was making waffles. He decided to make food this morning because I haven't had actual food for three months. "So... How are you feeling? I haven't had a chance to asked."

"I'm not feeling any pain... I feel completely fine. If I didn't have the ears I would say that I'm back to normal." From the lack of sleep I let out a yawn. "Maybe you should take a nap later."

"But I don't wanna... I did that so much when I was a cat!" He chuckled, "You wouldn't be that tired if you napped as often as you're making it sound."

"Fuck off." He let out his iconic laugh before he turned his focus back to the waffles. While eating the waffles, me and Delirious agreed that I should stay at his place until either my ears go away or when he finds the bastards and make them change me back.

     Even though I'm not a cat anymore I still have some... Cat habits... I don't even realize that I'm doing something until Delirious says something... I want to get rid of these habits, FAST!

**********

     I chuckled when I walked into the living room and saw Evan. He was rubbing his cheek against the corner. "Are you enjoying that corner?" He stopped and looked at me. His eyes widened when he finally realized what he was doing, "Why the hell was I doing that?"

"Must be a habit." He nervously chuckled, "Yeah."

     Today I found Evan laying in the sun. Just taking a nap. He pretend that he didn't do that for the rest of the day. And he started to scratch his cheek against a corner later.

**********

     Evan slept very close to Delirious. He enjoyed the warmth and smell. Delirious didn't really mind, as long as Evan didn't end up kicking him or something in the middle of the night. Delirious would once in awhile scratch the area behind Evan's right ear. He couldn't resist. Evan just seemed very happy when he did that. Evan had his face buried in the crook of Delirious's neck, purring softly. Delirious smiled as he ran his thumb along the back of Evan's ear. Evan's left ear would twitch every once in awhile. Anger then started to boil in Delirious as he stared at the ears, "Who would do this to you and why?" He sighed, "Well... Whoever they are... They will pay." The anger subsided when he looked away from the ears and looked at Evan's face, "I love you."

**********

     I don't think that Delirious realized that I was awake when he was talking. "Who would do this to you and why?" Sigh, "Well... Whoever they are... They will pay..... I love you." My heart stopped for a moment when he said those three words.

     Yep... Delirious definitely didn't know I was awake. When I brought it up he seemed embarrassed. "Uh- what exactly did you hear?"

"Everything."

"Oh." His face was bright red. I slightly chuckled, "It's okay... And by the way... I- I love too." His eyes widened in surprise, "Huh?" I chuckled at his response, "That was my response when I heard you say that last night." He nervously chuckled and looked away.

**********

     Note to self: don't say your thoughts out loud when you think the person next to you is asleep.

**********

     Delirious likes to mess with my ears. A bit too much. Every- and I mean every- time he gets a chance he'll tug, flick, scratch, or whatever... It's getting fucking annoying! The only time I'm okay with it is when he scratches my favorite spot.

**********

     I'm starting to think that we'll never find the guys who made Evan into a cat. Evan doesn't really seem to care anymore either. Maybe he's just not verbally saying whether he's still pissed and wants to go after them. Today we were sitting on the couch watching a show. He was laying down, his head on my lap, and his ear was twitching every once in awhile. I decided to bring up the topic, "Ev, you haven't mentioned the guys who-"

"I don't care anymore."

"Wait- What?" Evan sat up, "I don't care anymore... It's been over a year... If we haven't found them now, then we'll never find them." I looked at his ears, "What about these?"

"I can just stay inside... And- even though I'll hate how it will feel- I'll wear a beanie if I go outside." He laid back down and sighed, "We'll figure out a way to work around it, won't we?" I nodded, "Yeah... We will."


	5. I Want to Play a Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something sort.

Breath... Just breath... Relax... I'm safe. The knife terrified me! That was a close call! "Where are you~" I bite my lip, nervously. I need to hide! I ran down the hall, which wasn't a good idea. "I hear your footsteps~ I'm coming for you!" I gasped and ran into a room, unintentionally slamming the door behind me making me wince, "Why the fuck did I do that?!" I ran to the closet and shut the door, quietly this time, and sat in the corner. My heart skipped a beat when I heard the room door open. "Are you in here?" I hate it when he asks a question like that... I know that he knows where I am! I bite my cheek as I heard his footsteps go about the room. His footsteps came closer to the room, "No, no, no! Don't come any closer! I don't want to lose!" I was in mental panic as the closet door slowly opened. "Love~ Are you in here~" My heart was beating rapidly. "I found you!"

"NO!" He let out an insane laugh and pounced on me, "Now you will suffer the consequences!" He poked my side with the plastic knife, "Die!" I began to laugh uncontrollably as we wrestled in the closet. He chuckled, "That was fun!" I smiled and placed a kiss on his lips, "I told you it would be!" He smiled, "Maybe we should play this again later- Especially, if it ends up in the closet again." I laughed, "Of course~" He kissed me before he got off the floor, "Well... I have to get ready. I think I have an hour before I have to be at the convention." I stood up and locked my arms around his waist, refusing to let him go, "No! Don't leave me!"

"I'm sorry... But I have to... I mean- you can come with me this year-" I shook my head and let him go, "Nope! I'm not goin'! This face needs to be kept secret!" He chuckled, "Whatever you say, my crazy clown." I smiled just as we heard the front door open and we heard our friend's voice, "Evan! Get your ass out here! We're goin' to be late!" He chuckled before he placed a small kiss on my nose, "See you later, love~"

"See you~" He walked out of the room and I could hear our friend again, "There you are! Let's go!"

"Calm down, Tyler! We're going now." I softly smiled.

"The owl may fly free in the sun.  
The raccoon must stay in the shade.  
And when the moon shines overhead.  
The two can be with each other... Heheh, when did I become a poet?"


	6. Silent Words

     Silence. The word that is broken once spoken. It was a word that hasn't left his mouth for a long time. Even though the house is always filled with this word. That is just how it was, even though two lived in the house. They spoke with words that could not be heard, but rather seen.

     The silence within the house was broken when someone began knocking on the door. Delirious got off the couch, "I got it, Ev." He walked to and opened the front door and smiled at the familiar face, "Hey Mini, long time no see." Mini chuckled, "It hasn't been that long since we spoke!"

"It's been awhile since we talked face to face." Mini walked in, "Well that's true... We haven't spoken face to face since... Yeah."

"Yeah... And- Mini, please don't mention the incident around Evan."

"Okay... Has he been having nightmares again?" Jonathan shrugged, "If he has, he hasn't been telling- but, regardless, he doesn't like the subject to be brought up." Mini nodded, "Understandable." The two walked into the living room to find Evan laying across the couch. The first thing that Mini noticed was the multiple scars across across his throat. A few memories flashed in his head that made him bite his lip. He pushed the memories away and smiled, "Hey, Evan." Evan smiled and waved before he sat up. "How have you been?" Evan quickly made multiple hand symbols and Mini simply watched, confused. Once Evan was done he noticed the confused expression on Mini's face. "Uh... Delirious, translate." Evan's shoulders and chest moved as if he was laughing, but no sound came out of his mouth. Delirious chuckled, "He basically said he's been doing great."

"All of those hand symbols translates to just 'great?' What the hell?" Delirious chuckled again, "He said much more than that, but I'm not willing to translate it all." Evan rolled his eyes and did some more hand signals. "Yeah, I'm lazy. Shut up." Evan smiled and stood up. "Hey Ev, can you start making food please? I'm pretty sure that Mini is hungry after the long trip-"

"Yeah! I'm starving!" Delirious glared at Mini as Evan nodded and started to head to the kitchen. Mini waited a few moments before he spoke, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Live with a constant reminder? When I saw the scars everything came back... The fear, the worry, the sadness... I would find it hard to smile everyday with that reminder in my face."

"I smile because we got past it. He survived- We all survived."

"But he lost a lot... His voice... His career... His independence."

"He can still communicate and he helps edit my videos... And while he can't live on his own without a translator he still makes his own choices... Yes, the memories of the incident still linger, but I'm just happy to see him alive and well and... Happy... Now please... Please don't bring it up again." Mini bite his lip and nodded. Delirious smiled, "Thanks."

\-----

     _The warm, red blood clung to his fingers as gasps for air rang through his ears. Salty tears were running down his face, "It's goin' to be okay! Stay with me! Just breath." Blood continued to, profusely, squirt out of the torn throat. He held the veins and arteries together, hoping that it would slow the amount of life that was draining away. "Evan... Hold on... The ambulance is almost here... Just hold on." The panicked voices of friends and police seemed to be distant background noise. The gasps for air still being the loudest sound in the room. He kept his eyes on the pale face and the pair of dull brown eyes that were filled with pain. He noticed a little spark in those brown eyes. A spark of hope. "It's goin' to be okay... Breath... Breath... I'm here for you... And I'm never goin' to leave your side." Between the gasp the chapped lips formed into a smile. "Save your strength." The smile faded and the gasp became steady, yet deep. "There you go... Breath."_

\-----

     Delirious took a deep breath, trying to keep his eyes from tearing up. The memory faded away, leaving him numb. He took a few moments to recollect himself before he walked into the kitchen. Evan was making some more hand symbols which made Mini very confused, "I can't understand you! Stop it with your gang symbols!" Evan made an random hand symbol that Delirious did not recognize. "Delirious! Tell Evan to stop with the gang symbols!" Delirious laughed, "He was just telling you that you suck dick, not making gang symbols."

"He wasn't saying that! What was he actually saying?"

"I didn't catch it all so I have no idea." Evan rolled his eyes before repeating the movements, Delirious translating as he went. **"Food should be done in ten-** er- **five minutes."**

"Really? That's all he wanted to say?"

"He's also asking how you've been."

"Oh, I've been fine-" Evan made a few more symbols, **"How's Sparky?"** Delirious noticed that Evan's hands were slightly trembling. "Um, Sparky's fine."

" **How are**... Evan, you're shaking-" Evan's arms were beginning to trembling and his eyes were wide. He hugged himself to try and stop the trembling. Delirious sighed before walking up to Evan, "Come on."

"What's going on?" Delirious ignored the question and lead Evan away. Delirious was running his hand up and down Evan's back as the two sat on the couch. "Calm down... Breath." Evan took a deep breath then began to use sign language again, _"I'm sorry."_

"It's okay, Ev... Do you need to lay down for a bit?" Evan nodded. "Okay, go rest up."

\-----

     _The stone floor was ice cold. A shiver ran up his spine as the cold nipped his skin. Each time he moved his wrist the rope would rub against raw skin. He gasped in pain then bite his lip._ _Small trails of blood running down his arms. He slowly sat up, and shuddered when the door to the empty room opened._ _"And how is our little hostage today?" He turned his back toward the one who spoke. "Grumpy aren't we?" He didn't respond and never looked. Something was placed on the floor, "Well, here's some food."_ _No words were spoken and the door was closed. He finally turned around to see the plate of food and murmured, "Shit... That's even less than yesterday." He grabbed the plate and noticed that his bruised hands were shaking. He sighed and clasp his hands together. His breath became shaky when the door opened again. "Your friends are late."_

_"No." He winced as a sharp object scrapped the wall. "If your friends won't pay the ransom... Then you a worthless hostage." His eyes widened, "No, no- please!" The glint on the blade sent an all too familiar shiver of fear run down his back. "And you are a waste of our time and food." He swallowed the lump in his throat and backed away, "No." The cold blade pressed against his throat, "P- please." The cold became a burning sensation when the blade dug into his skin._

\-----

     Evan quickly sat up, his hands around his neck, feeling the scars that were left behind after the incident. He wiped away the tears that formed in his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself before thinking to himself, _Another nightmare... Why are they coming back?_ He looked at his wrist to see the faint scars. After a few moments, he slowly got off the bed and out of the bedroom. "He'll be fine. He just needed to lay down for a bit... He'll let me know if something is truly wrong." Evan stopped for a second and listened to the conversation.

"Does that happen often?"

"At first it was everyday, but now it's every once in awhile."

"Shit... Have you guys thought about going to a therapist or something?"

"I thought about... But I can't afford it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... Follow me." Evan could hear their footsteps going to the other side of the house. He decided to head back to bed. _I don't want to listen anymore. It makes me sound like a burden._

     Delirious led Mini to the spare room and opened the closest. He grabbed a jar that held dollar bills inside. "Please, don't tell Evan about this... I've been saving up money to buy a voice box for him."

"A voice box?" Delirious nodded, "Yeah, it can give him a voice again... Even though it would be a robotic one... It's just... So expensive... And... It's either this or therapy and I believe that Evan doesn't need it... If it turns out that he does then this money will be put towards that and I'll get the voice box later." Mini looked at the jar, "How much does it cost?"

"The actual machine cost 300, and the surgery would cost a lot. The doctors said that it would be 800 or more depending on how it goes and how long for, plus medication-"

"Which could add up fast."

"Yeah." Mini stared at the jar and didn't speak for a few moments. He sighed and pulled out his wallet, "I don't have much cash on me, but I can-"

"What?! No, no, no, no! You don't need to do that!"

"You're right... I don't need to... But I want to. Evan is my friend too."  Delirious sighed, knowing that Mini would put some money in the jar regardless of what he said.

     Mini stayed for a couple of hours, just hanging out and talking. When the sky began to turn orange he said good bye and went back to his apartment, allowing silence to fill the house. Delirious and Vanoss sat on the couch, discussing what they should watch. _"What about that show we started to watch yesterday?"_

"Mmmm... Or we could watch an old school scary movie."

_"We've already watched all the ones we have last week!"_

"You sure? I could have sworn that we had one more." Evan shook his head. "Huh... Then we'll watch the show." Evan nodded and started to get the show up. "Hey... Ev?"

_"What?"_

"Have you been having nightmares again?.. I didn't really think about it until Mini said something but- I've been noticing that you've been getting up really early." Evan hesitated before answering, _"Yes... But they weren't as bad as they were a few months ago... I didn't want to worry you and be a burden."_ Delirious shook his head, "You're never a burden! I would never consider you a burden because you mean so much to me," He ran a hand through Evan's hair, "Don't ever forget that." Evan smiled, _"I won't."_ The two spent the rest of the night watching their show and speaking with silent words.


	7. Dragon Bond

     The fire crackled and popped as a galaxy of stars shined overhead. The warm flame provided the light that the moon could not for the night. Steel reflected the orange light as crimson blood was wiped away. The one who wielded the sword sighed and looked across the fire to the archer that accompanied him. The archer was looking over the iron tipped arrows, tossing the broken ones to the side and putting the others in the quiver. The two would look around when they heard a sound come from the forest that surrounded them. A tense atmosphere hovered over their heads. The archer sighed, "How much further do we have to go?"

"I think we still have over a mile till we reach the road." The archer tossed a broken arrow in frustration, "How were you able to convince me to go on this venture with you?" The warrior chuckled, "Hold your chin high. We will gain a great prize from this venture."

"We will not have enough gold pieces to purchase an egg! Much least a full grown adult!" The warrior smiled, "We could find work close to the Keep. Well- you could find a place since I had to pay for that replaced lens." The archer looked away, "That gremlin surprised me."

"I know- I am just jesting." The archer sighed, "I see... Well... I am going to sleep. You take first watch." The warrior chuckled, "Okay, I'll take first watch. Sleep well."

     The sun rose high above, it's rays burning into the two's skin. They found the road that they were looking for. Much to the archers relief, "I'm so glad that we made it!"

"I am too... But we still need to keep an eye out for bandits." The archer nodded, "Yes, but bandits are easier to deal with than monsters."

"Yes, gremlins are such a tough monster." The warrior replied, sarcastically. The archer shot him a dark look, "You know what I mean." The warrior chuckled, "Let's hurry, we are burning light."

     The two continued to walk for quite awhile, before they could hear a mighty roar that made the warrior smile. A large shadow passed over them, causing the archer to cower in fear. "W- was that?!" The warrior nodded, "Yes. That was a full grown dragon." The archer shuddered, "Wow... I can't believe you use to help raise these giant beast."

"Heheh, the ones I raised didn't grow any larger than a horse. Tyler was the one that cared for the giants." The archer's eyes widened, "Some dragons don't grow larger than a horse?"

"Some don't even grow bigger than a dog." The archer's shook his head in disbelief, "I always thought that dragons were all big mighty beast that breathed fire." The warrior shook his head, "Not true for all dragons... And the ones that are like that are frightening, but if cared for they are very kind." The archer shrugged, "Understandable... What kind of dragon are you looking for."

"Tyler has told me in his letters about a pair of dragons that he has been trying to find a good home for."

"Wait- 'a pair?' I thought we were going to get only one?" The warrior shook his head, "No, we are getting two... It would not be fair to you if I rode around on a dragon, while you walked." The archer shuddered, "I could get a horse! I don't want to ride a dragon!" The warrior chuckled, "You will change your thoughts after you meet one." The archer shook his head, doubting that would happen.

     They finally arrived in the town and the warrior pointed at a building at the edge of town. It was the largest building in the town and a few dragons were flying around the outside. The warrior held a wide smile on his face as memories came to his mind. The frustrations, the happiness, and caring moments flashed by, making him eager to get there. The archer, however, only grew more nervous as the two approached the building. The warrior knocked on the locked door as the archer stood back. No response. The warrior hummed in curiosity then knocked again, this time receiving a response. "I heard you! I'm comin'!" The door opened, revealing a familiar face. The warrior smiled, "That's no way to treat a friend, Tyler!" Tyler smiled, "Brock?! Holy- I didn't know you were coming! Shit, it's been so long since I last saw you." Brock nodded, "Been a few years." Tyler brought Brock into a hug, "You should visit more often. Been too busy fightin' off monsters?" Brock nodded, "Yes... I wish I could visit more often."

"It's fine. This is a pleasant surprise." Tyler backed away from the hug and finally noticed the archer, "Oh? And who are you?" The archer cleared his throat and held out a hand, "My name is Craig. It's nice to meet you." Tyler nodded and shook his head, "Tyler, the dragon keeper. It's nice to meet you too." Tyler turned his attention back to Brock, "So, are you and your new friend here to visit, or is there another reason?"

"Well- both."

"Of course. The big monster hunter does not see a reason to meet an old friend, unless you can get something." Brock shook his head, "No, no, no! That's not the case!" Tyler chuckled, "I'm jesting! Come on in." Tyler walked back inside, followed closely by Brock, as Craig nervously followed. "Hey, Tyler, is Bruce still here?"

"Of course he is! He will be really happy to see you." An object somewhere in the building fell over, making a sound that echoed through the building. All three looked in the direction of the sound and Tyler chuckled, "Must have been one of the hatchlings... Or maybe Bruce since he heard your voice." Just as he said that a little green blur tackled Brock, knocking him to the floor, "Ohpf! Bruce!" The blur was a little green dragon, who was no bigger than a house cat. It had no wings and it's teeth were short, yet sharp. It was acting like a dog who had not seen its owner for a long time. It was nuzzling and licking Brock's face, making him laugh. "Calm down, Bruce! Hahah! I missed you too!" Bruce made a chirping sound that made Craig take a few steps back in fear, "The hell was that sound!" Brock picked up Bruce and stood up, "Don't worry, it's just the sound dragons make when they are really happy- Bruce, stop it- it's nothing to worry about. Do you want to hold him?" Craig shook his head, "No!" Tyler chuckled, "He's never meet a dragon before, hasn't he?" Brock shook his head and pat Bruce's head. Bruce climbed onto Brock's shoulders and curled himself around Brock's neck. Tyler chuckled, "He really missed you."

"I can see that." Bruce began to chirp again, making Brock's smile bigger. The moment ended abruptly when a loud crash sounded through the building. Tyler groaned, "That- was not the hatchlings." Before Brock could ask two dragons came into view. The two were as big as horses and they were wrestling, making the ground shake when one got violently pinned. One of the dragons was slightly bigger than the other. That one was an ocean blue color and it's tail had a fanned out fin. A water dragon. The smaller one was a red color and it's body was covered in spikes. A fire dragon. The two began to playfully wrestle again, making Tyler groaned in frustration, "Not inside!.. STOP!" The two dragons froze and turned their attention to Tyler. "OUTSIDE! NOW!" The dragons looked at each other and ran out, the water dragon knocking over a stack of boxes on the way out. Tyler sighed, "Those two give me such a headache." Brock raised a brow, "Are those the two you wrote about in your letters?" Tyler nodded, "Yes. That was Delirious and Evan." Craig couldn't help but laugh, "Delirious? Why did you name a dragon, Delirious?" Tyler slightly chuckled, "Well, when he was just a little hatching he found some berries that made him go... Well- delirious. So I decided to call him that." Brock laughed, "He really sounds like a curious one."

"Yes- he is _very_ curious... Anyway, you mentioned that you wanted to visit and wanted something, so what is it you need?" Bruce sat on Brock's shoulder and bit his ear. "Ow, Bruce, stop it! We'll talk about that later- I want to explore the place. It's been so long- plus, it may get Craig more comfortable around dragons." Craig rolled his eyes, "I don't think that's gonna happen." Brock smiled, "Well- we'll see."

*********

     The sun was bright overhead which reflected off bright scales and the grass made a comfortable bed. The two dragons playfully batted each other as they laid in the grass. The two stopped when they noticed that the dragon keeper and the two strangers were outside. Brock chuckled, "Those two finally noticed us... So, I remember you saying in one of your letters that one of those two were taken in, but the people who bought him brought him back- but you didn't mention why. So, why?" Tyler sighed, "A family of travelers took Evan and uh... Let's just say that both he and Delirious were very upset about being separated."

"What happened?"

"Delirious would cry out in the middle of the night and he would wreck the keep in the hope that Evan was just hiding somewhere. And from what I heard from the travelers Evan quit eating and became very hostile towards them." Brock was silent for a few moments before he spoke, "Wow... Those two must be really close then- are the from the same nest?" Tyler shook his head, "Nope. Evan was the only one in his nest and... Poor Delirious was the only one in his nest as well, but he lost his mother before he was even a hatchling, and I'm not sure who his father is." The two grew quiet as they watched the two dragons continue to playfully wrestle. Brock sighed, "Poor guy... It may be why those two are so close, though... Evan being a single child and Delirious not having anyone else." Tyler nodded but said nothing. "Good thing we are taking in both." Tyler gave Brock a shocked look, "Wait- really?" Brock nodded, "Yes. Since we need to travel great distances we would like a ride to travel those distances faster, and dragons make good companions." Tyler chuckled, "Your friend doesn't think so... Speaking of which- where is he?" Brock smiled and pointed towards Craig. Craig was sitting on the grass watching the little green dragon circle around him like a playful puppy, "You were right Brock... Dragons aren't that bad."

_____

     _The moon shined overhead, casting a soft glow onto the world. I yawned and stretched, my wings extending to full length. I walked back into the keep and saw the dragon keeper still talking to the two strangers. I shrugged it off then went to find_ _ **him**_ _._ _ **He**_ _was laying in the usual spot. A nice corner on the higher floor that had a nice bed of hay to lay in._ _ **He**_ _was curled up,_ _ **his**_ _tail wrapped around himself, and_ _ **his**_ _scales have a lovely shine that reflected some of the moon light that fell through the cracks in the ceiling. I moved around_ _ **him**_ _and laid right next to_ _ **him**_ _, wrapping my own tail around him and covering_ _ **him**_ _with my wing._ _ **He**_ _turned his head towards me and nuzzled my cheek. I hummed and nuzzled_ _ **him**_ _before_ _ **we**_ _curled up. I smile. And think; I need_ _ **him**_ _and_ _ **he**_ _needs me,_ _ **we**_ _can't be apart or_ _ **we**_ _would be lost. I sighed and shut my eyes. Then_ _ **we**_ _quickly fell asleep._ _ **We**_ _were both happy the next day to find out that_ _ **we**_ _would never be separated and_ _ **we**_ _could explore the world outside the keep._


	8. You're My Best Friend

  His laugh rang through the air and he was energetic as he enjoyed the party, and I couldn't help but to smile as I watched him. I could feel my heart pound against my chest, and my face warm up when he would come close to me. A part of me wanted to embrace him and never let go. I would say it's because he's my best friend but it's a little more than that. In truth I want to ruin our friendship. I want us to be lovers instead.

"Hey, can I borrow your chap stick real quick?"

"What? Why? Your lips aren't chapped."

"Well- No, but they are getting dry." He raised a brow, "Um... Ok?" He handed me the stick before he wandered back into the crowd. I let out a small sigh as I applied the chap stick. I didn't need it, I just wanted it because it was against his lips and it's probably the closes I'll ever be to kissing him. I put it in my pocket, knowing that he'll forget about it and it'll end up in the drawer with the rest of them. I tried to follow him, but I lost track of where he went. I kept my ears open in order to hear his voice. I eventually heard his voice, and he sounded a bit upset.

"No. I'm not interested."

"Oh... You seem like the kind of guy that'd be interested."

"Well- Surprise- I'm not." I finally spotted him and there was a girl, who I didn't recognize, standing next to him. I could tell what they were talking about just by her seductive stance. And it seemed like she wasn't willing to back down.

"Well, can I buy you a drink then?"

"No."

"Oh- I just want to chat." I grind my teeth as I walked up, "He said that he wasn't interested." She looked at me and I saw something flash in hers eyes, something I didn't like. She couldn't get him, and she thinks that's she's found a new target. She said something but I ignored it and rolled my eyes. I pushed past her, "I'm not interested either. Go find someone else to bother." She frowned before walking away. When she was out of ear shot he spoke. "I was handling it." I shrugged, "What? I can't help you now?" He chuckled, "No, I appreciate your help when I need it, but I didn't need your help in this instance." I shrugged again, not really saying anything. He smiled and slung an arm around my neck. I felt my face heat up and my legs started to shake, but I tried to hide it. He's taller than me so if I simply turned my head I would only see his tattoo cover neck. I always wondered what kind of tattoos he had, since they were always covered. I looked up to see his icy blue eyes staring down at me. "What?"

"I was just thinking."

"About what?" I suddenly felt a hand running through my hair. "Oh, you know... About things." I simply raised a brow before he continued to talk, "Things like- what you did with that shirt I gave you."

"You mean the shirt that needed to get tossed? I threw it in the trash on my way out, just like I said I would."

"Lie."

"What?"

"You didn't toss it. You took it home with you." I felt my face turn red, "W-What? Why would I do that?"

"Well, from what I saw- to use it as a pillowcase apparently." I felt my heart stop, "I- How did-

"I accidentally walked into your room when I was looking for the bathroom... So... You got something you want to tell me?" It felt like my tongue was tied up and air was trapped in my throat, I couldn't talk. I simply stared at his face, watching the light reflect off the silver piercings. He had a ring on his nose, two at the top of his right ear, and when he spoke I could see the silver stud on his tongue. He smiled and ran his hand up the back of my head and before I knew it, there was no gap between us. I felt paralyzed. It felt like my muscles were refusing to listen to me. I never thought that this would happen. After a few moments he pulled away, "Evan, I know you. I know when you act differently than usual. You act differently every time we meet in person... I've been waiting for you to open up and finally reveal your feelings to me. I got a little tired of waiting."

"I- I-" He laughed as the words just tumbled out of my mouth. "Ev~ You shouldn't be this nervous. I love you too~" He kissed my cheek and words were still falling out of my mouth. "Oh, and by the way- I want my chap stick back. You already have a bunch back at your house."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little inspired by the song Jenny and I wanted to write something short.


	9. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot chocolate is a delicious and sweet drink that is enjoyed by many and just like anything people can have memories behind this drink.

I love hot chocolate. I especially enjoy it with some whipped cream and a cherry on top. The thing is... I only have this kind of hot chocolate once each year. Think of it like a celebration that's meant for only one thing. I remember having it during a really critical time of my life... So, I reserve it for when I'm feeling so down that it feels like a black hole is swallowing me up. Or for the opposite. The day where I feel that nothing could bring me down!

\----

Hot chocolate, covered in whipped cream, chocolate chips, and with a cherry on top. That's my new favorite treat. I also have this one more often than the first one. Mostly because I share this one with somebody. On our first date he took me to the cafe that was known for it's sweets. He knows I have a sweet tooth so he thought it would be a good place to go... At one point we were, sorta, arguing over who got the cherry. After a while I just stuck it in my mouth, but before I could even bite into it he roughly pressed his lips against mine. My mind went blank and before I knew it he stole the cherry! He held it in his teeth as if to say _HAHA! I got it!_ My mind was still scattered after the kiss so I just gave up and said that he could have it. He responded with, "I don't even like cherries. So, you can have it."

Sly bastard.

\----

Hot chocolate with big marshmallows! That is my usual drink of choice when the weather is chilly. Well, one of the days I had this it didn't seem to be all that cold. I had blanket wrapped around me as I sat in the couch watching a movie and drinking my hot chocolate. His arm was around me and he was whispering suggestions in my ear. I was a bit nervous and a bit excited by the suggestions. He slowly dragged me away from the couch and down the hall and all that I'll say is, that night was fun and full of passion.

\----

How can something sweet leave a bitter taste in your mouth? Give you sour thoughts and a upset stomach? Well one way could be that as your enjoying your favorite date drink your boyfriend breaks up with you... The sweet taste of chocolate instantly turned bitter as the words left his mouth. Two years... Two years meant nothing to him. I ran off crying and he didn't even bother chasing after me.

\----

I felt sick as I stared down at my mug of hot chocolate. My friend was sitting next to me on the couch with his own cup of the warm drink. We sat and talked. And talked. And talked. I was trying my best not to think of what happened, but it kept coming back. I eventually start crying because the thought just wouldn't go away. My friend wrapped his arms around me and tried to comfort me. "It's okay Del... Let it out."

"He... He-"

"I know what he did... I know." I continued to softly weep into his shoulder. He said something about my drink getting cold, but I didn't care. "Thank you, Evan... For being here with me."

"Anything for you."

\----

I can only think of Evan when I drink hot chocolate now. How his eyes are the same rich brown color and how he makes me feel warm and nice. He really has help me get over the break up. We've been hanging out practically everyday and that's what helped me the most. Just having someone there to talk to and have fun with.

\----

Hot chocolate with whipped cream, Oreo crumble, and two cherries on top. Heheh. I like to share it with Evan. Love to, in fact. It just seems to make the chocolate sweeter when we share it.

\----

I was sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, and enjoying hot chocolate with big marshmallows. It was a cold afternoon and the sun was hidden behind clouds. Evan was sitting next to me, his arm over the top of the couch behind me. I didn't really think much of it. All I could think about was how nice and warm I felt. That changed when his arm landed on my shoulders. I looked towards him and he had a petrified look on his face. He moved his arm away, "Sorry." He then scooted away making a gap between us. I didn't say anything and just turned my attention back to the TV screen. I also felt cold and I didn't want to finish my drink.

\----

I remember nearly choking on a piece of Oreo when Evan confessed his love to me. We were sharing some hot chocolate and just relaxing which is why it came as such a surprise. He just all of a sudden said it, no warning or sign that he was going to say that. It was so sudden that he was shocked at what he said. When I stopped choking on the Oreo I still couldn't say anything. I just stared at him. "I- I don't know why I said that. Sorry... I was meaning to tell you later... When you were over the whole... Richard situation." I didn't say anything. Everything was still being processed in my head as I played with the crumbled bits of Oreo. "I- I'll just... Go." He slowly got up and began to walk to the front door. As he walked away it felt like I was being swallowed by cold darkness, as if I was lost in a cave and Evan was my source of light. And that light was going to disappear if I didn't do something. "Evan!" I quickly stood up and ran to him, grabbing his wrist when I could. "Please don't leave... I'm okay with what you said- I mean- I may- I- God I'm a dumb-ass. Blah! What I mean is..." There was a few moments of silence as I tried to find the right words. "Okay... I'm not be... Ready to get back to dating yet... A break up after two years of spending your life with someone was devastating... What I need right now is a friend who will always be by my side... And... And when I'm ready to get back in the saddle... You'll be my first choice."

\----

Ever heard of s'more hot chocolate? I didn't until Evan showed it to me. All I'll say is that's the best hot chocolate I will ever have. It's so sweet and delicious and every time I have a cup I can only think about Evan.


	10. Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolves

"Hey Del- You smell different than usual."

"Oh! I got a new cologne. You like it?"

"Yeah! What kind of cologne is that?"

"Omega Heat."

"....... Oh."

"Speaking of which- I'm horny."

"No shit."

"Fuck me."

"Okay."

Then they fucked.

\--THE END--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too busy laughing at my own stupidity to apologize for my stupidity.


	11. Letter

     I didn’t remember what the show was called; all I know is that it’s a new survival show, kind of like Survivor. The only thing that was different was that everyone was in a team of three and they have to survive together. Everything seemed normal when the show started. People would show up, some would tell their life story and others were all given a name introduction. Then I saw a few familiar faces. My jaw dropped along with my little sister’s, who also recognized those five faces. The first two to show up was Galm and Chilled Chaos, or in other words the two Anthony’s from the Derp Crew. I didn’t know why they were there, but them being there made me want to watch the show even more than before. They said a few funny things before it went to the next person, and my Dad thought that Galm was really funny. After a few more people three more familiar faces showed up. It was Wildcat, Mini, and Vanoss! My little sister glared at me when they showed up, expecting my reaction to be over the top, but I stayed calm. I was staying calm mostly because I was questioning why any of them would want to be on a show like this. None of them seemed like survival experts and I know that Vanoss is not exactly a big fan of cameras. Vanoss didn’t even speak throughout their entire introduction; it was Mini doing most of the talking. Not that I’m complaining, I was just confused as to why Evan would even sign up for something like this. At the end of the first episode the host of the show said something about fans and whomever being able to send letters to people in the show. All they request is that the letter is short and doesn’t say what the other teams are up to. As soon as I got back to my room I began to write.

     The next week I was home alone, watching the next episode of the show. I barely remember what anyone was saying; I was just waiting for the BBS team to show up. I did get upset when I heard people call their team ‘Evan’s team.’ I’d grinded my teeth every time they said that. It’s like everyone ignores the fact that the other two people on his team even exist. I know that is not Evan’s fault that people focus all their attention on him, but it can be infuriating when they do. Anyway, it was funny to watch the three of them scramble to build a little shelter. Tyler was mumbling so many profanities that I’m pretty sure that the person the bleeped everything just bleeped everything he said. Mini ended up smacking his face with a stick, he wasn’t hurt but it was funny to see his reaction in the form of a high pitched screech. Evan was confused as to how to tie the ropes around the twigs to make the structure sturdy, and his many attempts just ended up collapsing under its own weight. At the end the three of them were so covered in dirt and sweat and I could tell that they regretted their decision to come on this show. The rest of the day flew by because of the editing and before I knew it everyone started to read their letters. For the most part I ignored this part because it was just the usual generic letters from family. I started paying attention when it got to Mini and Tyler. Tyler’s letter was from his dad, but it sounded just the same as the others. Mini’s, to my surprise, was from me. I didn’t think that he would actually get, much least read it! He appreciated the letter and said thank you for the support. I was so shocked by this that I didn’t even realize that you could see Evan in the background reading his letter to himself.

*****

     I was exhausted from the past week. I should’ve known how tough this would be, but for some reason I didn’t. Anyway, today we got letter from home. I decided to read mine away from the camera; I can only stand being in front of long for so long. Mini and Tyler, on the other hand decided to read theirs out loud. Tyler got one from family and Mini got one from a fan. The letters didn’t have anything written on the envelope part so we had no idea who the letters were from until we opened them. I sat by the hunt that was made with sticks and mud and slowly ripped open the envelope. I was surprised by who it was from.

Hey Evan,

     I know it’s only been a week, but I miss you already. I miss just getting in a call just to talk shit will you were editing a video. My mornings are also going to be quiet because there won’t be someone bugging me to join a session. I’m not gonna be able to sleep! I also miss you because I know you’re going to be gone for a long time, because I don’t see you or the guys quitting or getting eliminated anytime soon. I wish you could get home sooner, but I don’t want to quit just because I can’t sleep in the morning.

I love you! And good luck.

                                                                                                                                Love,

                                                                                                                                               Delirious

I couldn’t help but smile as I read through the letter.

*****

My eyes slowly fluttered opened, and I realized that I was surrounded by familiar blue walls. I sat up and looked at the Pokémon X and Y poster that was pinned to my wall. I blinked a few times, “Well- That was a weird dream…. I’m gonna write about it!” I then jumped on my computer and began to type:

     I didn’t remember what the show was called; all I know is that it’s a new survival show, kind of like Survivor…..


End file.
